1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a baby carriage, and more particularly to improvements in a folding mechanism used in baby carriages of chair type construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, baby carriages having various types of basic constructions have been proposed and put into practical use. These baby carriages include one having a chair type basic construction. Further, a foldable version of such baby carriage of chair type basic construction has also been proposed.
However, such foldable baby carriages of chair type basic construction still have some points which remain to be improved. More particularly, such a conventional type, when folded, is still bulky. Further, such a conventional type, when folded, has its four wheels, front and rear, not on a level with each other, so that it is impossible for the baby carriage to stand by itself when folded, Accordingly, it is desired that the baby carriage has a construction which enables it to stand by itself when folded. Further, the folding operation of such a conventional type of baby carriage is not necessarily simple. Accordingly, there is a desire for a baby carriage which is simple to fold, for example, to the extent that it can be folded by one hand.
Further referring to the configuration of the baby carriage it's in folded condition described above, the baby carriage is often pulled along by the user holding it by one hand with some of the wheels contacted with the ground, as a means of conveyance. In this case, it is desired that the height of the baby carriage in the folded condition be sufficiently little. And it is required that the baby carriage be sufficiently lightweight not to become a burden.
Baby carriages meeting these requirements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,581 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,790; filed by the same applicant as in the present patent application. This application, however, is intended to provide a further improved modification.